100 Tuesdays at the Mystery Spot
by GypsyReaper
Summary: How exactly did Dean die over 100 times at the Mystery Spot thanks to the Trickster?


I know something's going on in this town. I keep waking up and it's Tuesday, and Dean has died every Tuesday so far. I've decided to write down all the times Dean dies, so that maybe I can establish a pattern. Maybe figure out how to get out of this damned time loop…

* * *

Dean got shot by the owner of the Mystery Spot.

Dean got ran over by a car.

Dean was crushed under a falling desk.

Dean choked on a bite of sausage.

Dean fell in the shower and cracked open his head.

Dean was electrocuted when he plugged in his razor.

Dean ate poisoned tacos.

Dean was killed by an axe to the face (while I was…um…trying to destroy the Mystery Spot. Sorry, Dean).

Dean tripped going down the stairs to the car and broke his neck.

Dean was struck by lightning.

Dean stayed in the motel room and died from a carbon monoxide leak when I went to go tear apart the Mystery Spot again.

Dean decided to give the Impala a tune up, and the hood slammed down onto his skull.

Dean was caught in the blaze when I set the Mystery Spot on fire (I swear I didn't do this on purpose).

Dean was hit by a fire truck the _next time_ I tried to burn down the Mystery Spot.

Dean was stung to death by bees when we went walking through the park (who knew he was allergic?).

Dean suffered anaphylactic shock when he ate a peanut butter sandwich (and he isn't allergic to peanuts).

Dean slipped on a patch of water on the floor in the convenience store.

Dean fell in the shower (again) and died when the shower curtain wrapped around his neck and choked him to death.

Dean was killed when a bone saw at the morgue malfunctioned and kicked back into his face.

Dean walked through the motel room, tripped, and a pencil jammed itself into his neck.

Dean's pant leg caught on fire. Spontaneously. _That_ was weird.

Dean died when the Impala's brakes stopped working and he hit a tree.

Dean's appendix burst.

Dean slashed open his neck while shaving, bled out.

Dean choked to death when a fly flew down his throat. He was sitting in the motel room and not doing a damned thing.

Dean had a heart attack when eating a burger at the diner (almost made it to Wednesday).

Dean had sex with a girl from a bar and died (I'm assuming he got AIDS or something).

Dean died when a rabid raccoon almost tore his face off.

The desk attached to the ceiling of the Mystery Spot fell down on top of him.

Dean died when an electrical short burned the motel room down.

Dean was shot by a wannabe mugger.

Dean was crushed under a falling beam when I tried to dismantle the Mystery Spot.

Dean was electrocuted when he tried to change a light bulb in the room.

Dean was shot when a gun he was cleaning discharged.

Dean and I were arguing, and I shoved him a little hard and…well…they really shouldn't make it that easy to fall through a window to your death.

Dean was flipping through the journal, got a paper cut, and it became infected.

Dean tried to relax in a bubble bath (don't deny it, Dean, I know you enjoy them), fell asleep in the tub, and drowned.

Dean was killed by a ghost. Yes, there was actually a haunting in the stupid town, but the ghost only showed up for one Tuesday. Guess it wasn't trapped in the time loop.

Dean went swimming in the motel pool and some fat guy cannon-balled on top of him, breaking his neck.

Dean was stabbed by a small child who was holding a pair of scissors as they were running through the hallway of the motel.

Dean was attacked by yet _another_ mugger, who threw his unconscious body into a dumpster, and the garage truck compacted him.

Dean went fishing at the nearby lake and was dragged by a huge fish into its watery depths.

Dean was bitten by a brown recluse spider and died in his sleep.

Dean was crushed by an escaped pet python almost 12 feet long.

Dean was drugged by a girl at the bar, and I found him in a bath tub full of ice with both kidneys removed.

Dean disappeared. Literally. I spent all day looking for him, but never found him. To this day I still don't know what happened that Tuesday.

Dean was stabbed in a bar brawl (again, almost made it to Wednesday).

Dean was run over by the Impala when the parking brake failed and he was getting something out of the trunk.

Dean was doused in boiling hot radiator fluid from the Impala. When the car hadn't been running for hours.

Someone poisoned the town's water supply. Out of everyone in town, I was the only one who didn't die.

An earthquake hit the town, and Dean was crushed under a falling building.

Dean was shot by a twitch-fingered rookie cop for being too much of a smart ass.

Dean was hitting by a falling meteor. No joke.

Dean died when the sidewalk gave out under him and he died from the impact when he fell about 20 feet down a sewer system shaft.

Dean was run over by a kid on his bicycle. The impact of the kid running into him broke a rib with punctured a lung.

A werewolf ripped his heart out and ate it.

After Dean puked all his teeth out, I found a hex bag under his bed. I have no idea how that happened at all, _there were no witches here_!

Dean was offered as a sacrifice to some pagan deity by said non-existent witches. So, maybe there were some here, but they never reappeared after that.

Dean ate a piece of candy and swallowed a razor.

Dean's liver failed him.

Dean died trying to crack his neck. He tried so hard he snapped it.

Dean tried to trim his hair, scalped himself instead.

Dean's kidneys failed him.

Dean had a kidney stone he couldn't pass.

Dean got food poisoning from eating raw cookie dough.

Dean was hit by the town bus when trying to cross the street.

Dean accidentally left a metal spoon in the bowl of ramen he was trying to make in the microwave. When he tried to pull it out, the microwave exploded in his face.

Dean choked on the beer I let him drink.

Dean died from starvation when I didn't let him move from the chair I tied him to in the motel room. It was literally less than 8 hours, yet, there he was. Dead. _Again_.

Dean was crushed when a tree limb broke in a strong wind and fell on him.

Dean's cell phone exploded while he was talking on it.

Dean died from ink poisoning when the end of the pen he was chewing on snapped open and he swallowed ink by accident.

Dean was crushed when that desk got away from those two movers and ran over him.

Dean was ran over by that old man in the stupid green car later Tuesday afternoon.

Dean chocked on a bite from an apple.

Dean was decapitated from a hub-cab flying off a car racing down Main Street.

Dean had one hell of a bender one Tuesday night and lost the keys to the Impala. So, he tried to hotwire the Impala and got electrocuted.

Dean got boiling hot coffee thrown in his face when the waitress Doris tripped while serving us our breakfast.

Dean was poisoned when someone seasoned his eggs with rat poison, thinking it was salt.

Dean tried to cut through a construction site to get to the motel and…well…malfunctioning nail guns are a nightmare for _everyone_.

Dean was attacked by a murder of crows.

Dean died when a huge shelf of books at the local library fell on top of him.

Dean attacked a tow trucker driver trying to take the Impala to the impound lot and got shot for his attempt at defending her honor.

Dean, on yet _another_ bender, drove the Impala into a ditch at 60 miles per hour.

Dean got his throat ripped open by a feral cat he spooked in a dark alley.

Dean was stabbed by a bar patron who did not appreciate the fact that he lost his money to him.

Dean was run over by the Impala when someone successfully carjacked it.

Dean was crushed under a single person glider that fell out of the sky on top of him.

Dean choked on his pancakes.

Dean got killed when the water in the shower jumped up to boiling while he was in it.

Dean died when a picture in the motel fell on top of him as he slept, crushing his windpipe and choking him to death.

Dean was stabbed when he got in the way of Kel, the mugger, was running from the police.

Dean slipped in the bathroom at the diner, and hit his head on the urinal.

Dean sleep asleep in the room after taking a shower, and the air conditioner kicked on on full power. He caught pneumonia.

Dean didn't wipe his hands after washing them in the bathroom. When he tried to flip the light switch he was electrocuted.

Dean was killed when he was filling up the Impala and someone flicked a cigarette towards the gas pumps. The damn car _exploded_.

Dean died in his sleep. Literally, just died, at about 11pm on Tuesday night.

Dean didn't die this Tuesday, I did. Or, tried too. I was about to pull the trigger of the pistol at my temple when I woke up…

Dean died when Doris, the waitress, tried to toss him a bottle of ketchup. The glass bottle slammed into his face and killed him.

Dean was killed by that stupid dog.

Dean didn't die today. I figured out something was up instead.

It was the damned Trickster! I should have known he was the one behind all these weird accidents he was forcing us to go through over and over.

* * *

Today is _Wednesday_!

The Trickster kept his promise: the time loop was broken!

* * *

Dean was shot by Kel in the parking lot, and I didn't wake up.

I didn't wake up this time.


End file.
